


Common Tongue

by daddylonglegs13



Series: Horny Time Lords Have No Rights [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Making Out, but in the shitty half assed way that only the doctor and the master can have, despite the tags this isn't really that explicit I swear, initially posted on my tumblr but I saw that it was more than 1k so I decided to move it over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylonglegs13/pseuds/daddylonglegs13
Summary: The Doctor is very bad at sealing off the console room for private moments. Ryan has very bad timing when it comes to walking in on private moments. And the Master is just here for a good time.(In other words: getting caught while you are making out your best enemy. Plus a side of feelings.)
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Horny Time Lords Have No Rights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Common Tongue

No one had ever claimed that their relationship was easy, but there was something about sitting in the console room after her fam had gone to sleep, left alone with no one but him, that took the edge off a little. The Doctor had never underestimated the power of a good conversation, and the Master had never underestimated the power of physical intimacy. Most of the time, they made it work.

Tonight was one of those times.

The Doctor had been talking about another historical figure that she had gotten to meet or something along those lines - she couldn’t quite remember exactly - though it wasn’t her fault that  _ someone _ was making it quite difficult for her to keep her thoughts straight. She wasn’t quite sure how she had ended up sitting on the console of her Tardis with her oldest friend in front of her, caging her in and kissing her until she nearly forgot how to breathe, but that was the position that she was in now. Just like she wasn't sure how one of her hands had ended up tangled in his hair or when her coat had been pushed off of her shoulders, but to be completely fair, she didn’t care enough to figure it out.

The Master pulled away, giving her a chance to speak (and catch her breath), which she gladly took. "I wasn't done, you know."

"Mm-hm," he replied, bending down to ghost his lips over her neck and clearly not paying attention to what she had just said.

"I'm serious. What if you needed to know-" The Doctor gasped and clawed at his hair when she felt him bite down, probably hard enough to leave a mark but not break her skin.

_ What was that? _ His tone sounded smug, even in her mind, and she was half tempted to punch him in the arm for it. Hard.  _ Didn't quite catch that last bit. _

"I said…" she trailed off, opening up her eyes and staring at a spot on his upper arm. She moved her hand away from its vice grip on the edge of her console, balling it into a fist and…

_ Oh no _ .

She jumped in surprise and her punch landed squarely on his shoulder, pushing him away from her as she slid off the console and landed on her feet. The Master let out a disgruntled noise and grasped at his shoulder, opening his mouth to complain, but she cut him off before he could.

"Ryan! Hi!" The Doctor's eyes were staring at one third of her fam, who was standing in the hallway and looked as though he had just seen a ghost. The Master's eyes followed her own, taking one look at the human before brushing his thumb against the inside of her wrist.

_ Someone had better be dying _ , he complained, and the Doctor made a mental note to address that later. He didn't get to wish any of her fam dead, not even as a joke and not even if they couldn't hear it.

Ryan didn't reply, probably because his eyes were as wide as saucers and he likely didn't know  _ what _ to say. She took the liberty of speaking instead. 

"Do you need something?"

"Oh - uh no, I don't - I don't think so," Ryan replied, casting his eyes down to the ground to avoid making direct eye contact with either her or the Master. "Couldn't sleep."

"Right." She smiled at him warmly, ignoring the scowl on the Master's face as he fixed his hair in the reflection of one of the screens on her console. "And you want me to help you with that?" 

"Well… you are a doctor, right?" He cleared his throat and glanced back up, looking between her and the Master before settling his eyes on the floor once more. “Thought you might have something.”

“I should,” she responded, looking at her coat and wondering if she should put it back on when he wasn’t looking. “Let me see what I can find.”

“Oh, you don’t have to!” he said, his voice jumping nearly an octave as he spoke. “Really. I’ll sort it out myself.”

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. “You’re sure? It’s not a bother.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine! I’ll be fine.” He forced a smile onto his face that looked a little too wide to be natural. “Have a good time -  _ night _ ! Have a good night!”

She was going to pursue his request a little more, but he had turned around and disappeared into the hallway before she could speak. She’d have to remember to shut the doors to the console room after her fam went to bed to avoid more situations like  _ that _ . Next to her, the Master was laughing like he had just witnessed one of the best jokes of his entire lifetime. The Doctor wasn’t sure what was so funny - she thought she had grown out of  _ getting caught while snogging _ phase a long time ago. It turns out she was wrong.

“Not funny,” she muttered, turning toward him and accidentally catching sight of the reflection of the bite mark that was slowly blossoming on the side of her neck. Damn him.

“ _ Very _ funny,” he corrected her, smiling down at the Doctor in a way that resembled a wild animal bearing its teeth. “Besides,  _ who cares if he saw _ ?”

“ _ I _ do.” Once again, her eyes lingered on her discarded coat, debating about whether or not she should put it back on. “How would  _ you _ react if you walked in on that?”

The Master shrugged. “I’d be glad that I didn’t kill you while your humans were sleeping,” he replied, his voice dangerously calm. The Doctor blinked, tried to form a coherent response, and then promptly gave up as she brushed past him, grabbing her coat.

_ If he was surprised by that, maybe you should tell him what we got up to during our nights at the academy. _ His voice in her head nearly made her choke on air and her coat slipped through her fingers, falling back onto the ground at her feet. She reached out, grabbing onto his exposed wrist.

_ I hate you _ , she growled into his mind.

_ Don’t lie to yourself. You love me, Theta. _

The Doctor let go of his wrist and her hands found the lapels of his jacket, digging into the fabric like her life depended on it. She pulled him into her, crushing his lips in a bruising kiss because he was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come find me on tumblr under the username spyfalls <3


End file.
